


Full Advantage

by Badbloodkiller, CheetahPixie



Category: RWBY
Genre: ABDL, BDSM, Exhibitionism, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Hypnotism, Incest, Master/Slave, Mistress Ruby, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slave Blake, Slave Weiss, Slave Yang, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badbloodkiller/pseuds/Badbloodkiller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahPixie/pseuds/CheetahPixie
Summary: With permission from CheetahPixie, I'm making this based on their story "Unfair Advantage."After finally defeating Salem and her army of Grimm, Team RWBY has earned world wide recognition. Because of this, the girls have been given free rein to do whatever the hell they want. Ruby intends to use this privilege...





	1. Post-Canon Backstory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheetahPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahPixie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unfair Advantage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511252) by [CheetahPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahPixie/pseuds/CheetahPixie). 



> Well, here's the first chapter, nothing much in here but a back story for this world. I'll have a real chapter out ASAP.

 The world of Remnant been in peace ever since Team RWBY and their friends defeated Salem and her army of Grimm. How this was achieved was after Ruby and her friends encountered Cinder one last time.

Cinder's plan to kill Ruby with Neo had failed in the end. Neo survived but had lost her legs in the battle and is now imprisoned. As for Cinder, it was quite a struggle thanks to her stolen power but since Ruby has learned to use her Silver Eyes, she has crippled Cinder and stunned her long enough for a finishing blow. Cinder's obsession with killing Ruby and never knowing why Salem wanted her alive, caused her to have Ruby on her mind constantly, even in her final moments. Because of this, as her last moment's of life faded, the power she stole was released and transferred to Ruby, thus making her the newest Fall Maiden.

Before the battle with Cinder, the Winter Maiden appeared. It's still unknown if it was because of Fate's sense of humor or not but the maiden was revealed to be Winter Schnee. Like with Raven, Cinder wouldn't let this opportunity slip away and tried to steal her power but just like with Raven, Winter was just as skilled, both equal in battle. But Cinder had Neo with her and with Neo's tricky semblance they had managed to wound Winter. It was at this time that RWBY arrived.

Naturally, Weiss screamed in despair for her sister and rushed to her aid. Cinder saw this chance to act, but Ruby acted faster and leapt between Cinder and Winter. It was at this moment that Ruby ended Cinder. Weiss became beyond thankful toward Ruby, who blushed. After Winter recovered, she lead everyone to where the Relic of Creation was held.

After retrieving the Staff of Creation, Team RWBY and company continued their journey. This time to search for the Relic of Choice. Oscar, through meditation, searched through Ozpin's memories and found what they needed. They soon retrieved the relic with little incident. They all speculated of the Crown's abilities, such as forcing choices on other's or influencing them. In then end, it was Ruby who discovered it. Similar to the Lamp of Knowledge, Jinn gives knowledge of the past but not the future while the Crown of Choice offers glimpses of the future. Showing the wielder all possible paths and their consequences.

With this, everyone was able to plan for the best possible outcome.

Raven, who had time to think things over, had decided to aid her daughter in her quest. Using the Crown, it's been revealed to the group that the opportune time to strike Salem was near and with Winter's military connections, they gained allies from the other kingdoms. With all the huntsmen and huntresses they could gather, they lead an assault,... no a war against Salem.

As anyone could expect, there were many casualties in this war. But RWBY and everyone stood victories in the end. When everything settled, an unexpected but supremely welcome surprise graced RWBY, more so to Ruby and Yang. For within the lower levels of Salem's palace is a sealed chamber and in said chamber was none other then Summer Rose. They discovered she's been in a drug induced coma and her eyes removed, which sadden and angered Ruby and Yang respectfully.

Summer was kept here since her disappearance on her last mission, the reason why is because she's the Summer Maiden. One might ask; why didn't Salem try to steal Summer's powers? Salem's personal logs answered this, it was due to Summer's heritage of having Silver Eyes. To elaborate, a person with such eyes can flare their power through them, correct?. There has been a saying that the eyes are the windows to the soul and Aura is the manifestation of the soul. Because of this, even when she's unconscious, all attempts to steal the Summer Maiden's power have failed. So, Salem kept her in a coma with life support, since having her die would mean she'd have to waste time searching for the new Summer Maiden. This is why Salem wanted Ruby alive, Salem wanted to use Ruby to coerce Summer into giving her the Sword of Destruction.

Summer was safely moved to the best hospital in Atlas, where the doctors did their best to remove the drugs from her system. But even then, it took a long time before she wake up.. Ruby never left her mother's side, practically living at the hospital, not that anyone could blame her. When Taiyang learned about Summer had packed everything including Zwei and basically ran toward Atlas to see for himself. He knew his daughters wouldn't lie to him, especially about this, he just wants to be convinced that this wasn't all a dream. While there, Summer have been given mechanical eyes but unlike Marie, Summer's eyes are far more sophisticated that they resemble actual eyes, they even has Summer's original eye color, silver. This was thanks to a generous donation from the SDC.

One of Salem's operations to ensue more chaos among the kingdoms was an assassination of CEO, Jacques Schnee, and the chairmen of SDC during a meeting. Whitley was also among the casualties as he often attends these meetings with his father. Even if the Schnee sisters weren't close to him, they still mourned over their brother. Winter felt that her sister would do much better running SDC and stayed with the Atlas military, thus making Weiss the new CEO, she intends to change the way the company is run and viewed, just as she vowed.

When Summer finally woke up, she panicked when she learns she's able to see. She knew Salem removed her eyes and thinks the old witch was trying to trick her again. But everyone convinced her that this was real and when she spotted her daughters, well it was a very heartfelt reunion. The three women felt like they cried an ocean.

Once Summer was well enough to be discharged, she and her family returned to Patch. Vale was retaken from the Grimm and Beacon rebuilt. Weiss had to stay behind in Atlas to look after SDC. Blake leaves for Vale after it's been revived and leads a campaign for Faunus rights, a cooperation effort with Weiss and the SDC's resources, it became a world wide success.

The deeds Team RWBY did during the war against Salem spread far and wide. This gave them quite the reputation, especially to those who govern the four kingdoms. It was agreed between these governing bodies to give RWBY special privileges. Weiss and Blake made use of theirs to improve relations between Faunus and Humans while Ruby and Yang would use their privileges in a different manner.

Life in Remnant returned to normal, Grimm still roam the world but since the four kingdoms' untied assault against Salem, it has reduced the Grimm threat significantly and with Ruby's Silver Eyes, she ended the creation grounds of the Grimm so that no new Grimm would arise. It's not perfect but all in all, it's a relatively, happily ever after.


	2. Best Job Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting her mom, Ruby returns to her new home in Mistral. There she and her sister Yang perform for their online audience.

It is a beautiful day on the island known as Patch, particularly at the Rose/Xiao Long residence. Currently inside, Ruby Rose and her mother, Summer Rose, are enjoying a plate of cookies that Summer baked while watching a Spruce Willis movie.

"I hope the cookies are good enough, it's been a while since I baked." Summer spoke after munching a cookie.

"Oh mom, they're just as good as I remember. You should give yourself more credit." Ruby compliments while snatching another from the plate.

Summer giggles and returns her gaze to the movie.

After Summer was deemed healthy enough to be released from the hospital, she and her family returned to Patch for immediate family bonding, mostly for Ruby and Summer.

Unfortunately, Ruby and Yang had to head back to Mistral. Summer was disheartened to learn that her daughters moved out already, but made Ruby and Yang promise to visit. Since the sisters have a job that requires them to be at their new home, one of them stays behind to entertain their viewers over the CCT while the other takes a trip to Patch. This time it's Ruby turn to visit.

As mother and daughter resume watching the movie, Zwei enters and hops onto the couch and nestles himself between the two silver-eyed women. Said women gives the corgi loving pats as soon as he's settled.

During her hospital stay, Taiyang introduced Summer to the family pet, Zwei. Summer squealed in delight, taking an instant liking to the corgi and proving to everyone that Ruby took after her mother in more than just appearance.

As for Zwei, he was confused at first, wondering why there were two Rubys but soon shook it off because for him it just meant twice the affection.

When the movie ended, Ruby and Summer begin discussing how awesome it was, the characters, action scenes, and the weapons... mostly the weapons. But soon, Ruby had to leave and Summer, who gathered the remaining cookies in a jar, said to her daughter, "Here take these, be sure to share them with Firefly."

"I will, mom. In fact, I'll be extra sure Yang gets half of them." Ruby responds taking the cookie jar.

"And can you tell her I love her."

"Yup, I'll make sure she knows how much you love her, too."

"One more thing," Said Summer as she quickly engulfs Ruby in a bear hug, "I love you, my Precious Gem."

"I love you too, mommy." Ruby said, returning the hug with equal love.

After a minute, they separate and Ruby heads to the dock to catch a flight to Mistral. The flight itself is uneventful, Ruby slept through most of it. After landing in her destination, Ruby walks to the local postal building to check her mail, "Yes! It's finally here." She says in delight, after leaving with her new package she walks outside the city limits. When she finds a suitable clearing she takes a moment to focus, soon she begins to levitate thanks to her Fall Maiden powers and with them she flies to her home where her sister is waiting.

Using her magic with her speed semblance, It doesn't take too long to arrive at Ruby's home which is near Mistral's outskirts. Upon arriving, Ruby is greeted to a mansion with beach front property, it's design portraying Mistral's culture. Now, one might wonder how Ruby and Yang could afford it. That is all thanks to their new job.

Years ago, Yang started a small live show over the CCT to earn some extra lien. Back then, Yang only got paid from donations made from her viewers, it only really took off when Ruby found out and joined in. Their first show together earned them more then expected, it was as Yang said; "That amount would've taken me a whole year." The second time, they got their first sponsor, that sponsorship turned their show into a legitimate job. Things just went well for them after that, they'd do their live show, which they love, and get paid to do it. Their bank accounts now have a few million lien each and it only keeps growing.

Back to Ruby, she retrieves her house keys and opens the door, once inside she take out her scroll and checks through the many cameras she and Yang use for their show. She sees that Yang is in the living room, the blonde is giving a good performance. "Just wait, sis. I'm coming to help." Ruby giggles, she heads upstairs to the master bedroom to change for the show.

After entering, she places the jar and package on the bed and heads to the closet to take out her "uniform" and places it on the bed as well. Ruby strips completely then puts on the outfit. First, opera length black latex gloves that are embroidered with her sigil on the back of the hand in red. Next, the thigh-high black latex platform heels, the heels and soles are made of metal, both painted red and the outer thighs are line with red roses. After that she ties on an underbust black and red latex corset, the corset's hem is adorned with red lace that acts as a faux skirt, it doesn't really cover anything. Finally she clips to the hem of her corset her favorite tool, a red and black whip.

Ruby then looks in the full length mirror and nods in satisfaction. Grabbing the package and jar of cookies, she heads to the living room. As she nears, she slows her stride and stops at the door and quietly peers inside. What she sees turns her on, her smooth, bald pussy becoming wet. In the middle of the room, Yang is anally riding a large dildo moaning in ecstasy. Ruby can also see Yang's large cock and balls bouncing in sync with the her thrusts on the dildo.

As said earlier, Yang started a show to earn lien. Yang played as a show girl, she would masturbate for her online audience and cover herself in her own futa cum. The show truly took off when Ruby found out and turned it into a BDSM sex show with Ruby as the mistress and Yang as the slave. Ruby accomplished this thanks to the knowledge she gained from a very special book and with it she hypnotized Yang to become her loving and obedient slave.

To an outsider, this might look like Ruby forced her sister but in fact, it's one of Yang's fetishes to be completely and utterly controlled by someone. Yang is more than happy that the person who owns her is Ruby whom she's been in love with and Ruby loves Yang in return.

Setting down the package and cookies, Ruby bits her lips softly as she rubs her lower lips, occasionally rubbing her hard clit and enjoying the show her big sister is giving. Ruby then pushes two fingers in her pussy and curls, making them brush her g-spot. She covers her mouth to prevent the moan from alerting her sister. With practiced ease Ruby is able to make herself squirt as she came, luckily she managed to stop the blissful scream from escaping her lips.

Panting, she raises the gloved hand soaked with her love juices and licks it clean. While it did feel good, one climax isn't enough to satiate her lust, she needs the blonde, futa-bitch she calls a sister to fuck her with that huge cock. The thought alone makes her nipples and clit hard.

Once again, Ruby uses her maiden powers to levitate and silently float toward Yang unnoticed, Yang herself is too preoccupied with the dildo which works in Ruby's favor. After unhooking the whip and with a flick of her wrist, Ruby expertly wraps it around Yang's neck and pulls. Yang chokes out a yelp as she's pulled backwards from the dildo and onto her back. Yang groans, disoriented for a few seconds. She wonders what happened before she opens her eyes to see Ruby.

"Mistress!" Yang gasps in delight. Yang tries to get up but she's pushed back down by Ruby's six inch heeled boot.

"Stay, slave." Ruby commands, her tone leaving no room for argument. Yang gives Ruby a lustrous smile, "Yes Mistress," moans Yang. 'It's only natural,' Yang thinks, 'this is where I belong, beneath the heel of my Mistress.'

Ruby steps above Yang and sits on the blondes stomach while she faces the camera. "Hello, everyone! Your favorite mistress is back and ready to play!" Ruby greets the online audience with an adorable pose. Checking her scroll for messages from said audience, it was near instant before replies came in, 'Oh yeah, the shows really starting now,' 'YES!! Mistress Ruby is back, I love you,' 'Please, Mistress!! Make me and my twin your bitches for life!!!!' Those were the few that caught Ruby's eyes, there were also some saying they missed her.

"Awe, I missed all of you, too." Ruby said before grasping Yang cock, causing her to moan lustfully, and addressed the audience again, "Alright, everyone. Who wants to see me covered in my sister's cum?" Yang eyes widen, 'Am I finally going to be able to cum and on Mistress? Oh, please say yes!' Yang silently pleads, she's desperate for an orgasm ever since Ruby put her under the chastity command a week ago.

As if a higher power answered her prayers, everyone in the stream said yes. Ruby turns her head to Yang, "Good news, sis, you get to cum." "Th-thank you, Mistress..." Ruby frowns and slapped Yang's balls, "AHHH!!" Yang cries.

"Stupid bitch! Thank our lovely audience, not me!" Ruby harshly scolds.

"S-sorry, Mistress! Everyone, thank you for letting this worthless whore cum!" Yang screams in desperation, eyes red like roses.

Ruby giggles, "That's better." She looks back at the camera, "You'll get your wish soon enough.~" She sings, "Just need to build up a little more pressure here." She grabs the 12" cock with both hands, "Before I do. Yang!"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"You're limbs are to be locked in place and immobile, you'll remain this way until said otherwise!" Ruby commands.

"Understood, Mistress." Yang obeys, she can feel her limbs locking into place.

"Now back to having fun.~ Hee hee." Ruby giggles, she pumps her hands along the length of the phallus, purposefully slow to tease her sister. Yang's whining and moaning are music to her ears.

"Please, Mistress. *gasp* Faster." Yang begs.

Ruby complies, moving her hands at a moderate speed.

It felt a little bit better, she could cum with this kind of pace but unfortunately for her, her Mistress didn't give her permission to orgasm yet. Because of this, her semen is building up pressure just like Ruby said. It's building up to a point that she could just burst.

Yangs whimpers, it did indeed hurt but everything comes second to her owner's pleasure and needs, even if Yang herself is in pain. So, she endures it... for Mistress Ruby.

Ruby decide to pullout all the stops. Using her semblance she pumps the cock with pure speed, rose petals flying from her blurring arms. Yang cries out incoherent words, the pleasure driving her mind blank. If her limbs were free to move, her legs would be kicking all over the place, though that doesn't stop her from arching her back.

Ruby giggles, holding herself steady as Yang bucks around like a horse.

'Hmm, a horse... That gives me an idea for later.' Ruby muses.

Ten minutes pass by, although to Yang they felt like hours, Ruby believes it's been long enough, "Yang! Orgasm!"

The command was so sudden that Yang wasn't prepared for the literal eruption coming from her poor cock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Yang screams herself hoarse, blinding euphoria coating her brain.  
  
Her semen came with such a force it's practically spewing like a garden hose, the majority of it did land on Ruby like she promised, the rest flew over her and landed on Yang but her mind is too far gone from the explosive orgasm.

As the cum hose known as Yang's dick slowly stops, Ruby firmly squeezes it of those last drops. Right now, Ruby is covered in Yang's cum, from head to thighs. After squeezing out the cum, she looks to the camera, "How was that everyone, was it satisfactory?" Checking the feed for answers, it appears it was. Positive comments are flying through so fast that Ruby catches only glimpses, she managed to catch one saying, 'I want to lick you clean, Mistress!!'

"Well, I'm so glad you all loved it! I certainly did! My goodness, there was a lot, wasn't there? It was practically a cum shower." Ruby stands up and poses for the camera, rubbing cum into any exposed skin such as her face, C-size boobies, curvy hips, plump ass cheeks, and pussy lips. All the while grinning seductively.

The notification pings for donation are coming in rapid fire style, Ruby grins wider when she hears it.

"Uuugh." A groan sounds out, Ruby looks back and sees Yang has regained consciousness.

"Oh! Yang, how was your blissful trip, mind-blowing?" Ruby asks while licking some cum of her latex gloves.

"Hmm, I think so, Mistress. Oww, I think my balls are completely empty." The slave replies, when she looks at Ruby her semi-erect cock fully hardens once more. 'Holy shit, that's hot!!'

The Mistress noticed, "Like what you see?" Yang dumbly nods, "Good, 'cause you're gonna eat up your mess." Said Ruby before she remembers something, "Oh, speaking of eating..." she heads to the entrance to retrieve the cookies and grabbing the package as well, then returns to her pet sister, cum dripping off her and leaving a trail.

"Mistress, what are those?" Asked Yang as she eats the cum that fell on herself.

"These," Ruby holds the jar, "are mom's cookies."

Yang gasps in excitement, 'Super Mom's cookies?!' She thinks then says, "R-really? Can I have some, Mistress? Please!" Yang begs.

"Hmmm... Oh, I don't know..." Ruby mock-ponders cutely, teasing her blonde slave.

"PLEASE!! I'll do anything! Electrocute my balls! Whip my tits! Anything!" The slave grovels, her eyes once again red with desperation.

Ruby laughs, "Hahahah! You were willing to do those things before! I'll tell you what, we'll share them, how's about that?"

Yang enthusiastically nods, "Yes Mistress, thank you."

Ruby opens the jar and pulls out a cookie and scoops the cum onto it then gestures Yang to come closer, "We'll share them, pocky game style." Ruby places the the cum soaked cookie between her teeth and awaits her slave to start.

Yang eagerly bits the other end, Ruby follows suit. Both girls take small bites, nibbling closer and closer, centimeter by centimeter, until they eventually kiss. The kiss becomes a little battle for dominance, obviously Ruby becomes the victor and explores Yang mouth, tasting both her mother's cookie and her sister/slave's cum. The mixing flavors swirls around both girl's taste buds, causing them to be hornier than ever. Soon, they had to stop for air and after they catch their breaths, then they repeat the performance with each cookie. The hot-as-fuck show they're giving made the audience go absolutely wild. Soon, the cookies are all eaten.

Ruby tried to reach for another but found the jar is empty, "Poopy." Ruby pouts, she was having so much fun with this game. Yang giggles, Ruby's pout is too adorable.

"Looks like it's back to business." Ruby stated, "Yang, clean the rest of your mess." She points to herself, more specifically the cum left on her.

"Yes, Mistress."

Yang proceeds to lick her cum, she starts with Ruby's face then lowers to her neck. Yang stops at the sweet spot between the neck and shoulder to leave a nice hicky. Kissing, sucking, biting, her little act pleases Ruby, indicated by her moans.

"Mmmmm... That feels good but- *gasp* finishes your job." Ruby reluctantly orders.

"Of course, Mistress.~" Yang playfully coos, she licks downward and stops at Ruby's boobs. She gives them the same treatment she gave Ruby's neck.

"Seriously?!" Ruby gasps, "You better give my pussy equal attention when you reach it!"

"I intend to.~" Yang answered and again she licks down finally reach her Mistress' precious spot. It drips, in Yang's opinion, the most delicious nectar, even more than those Strawberry Sunrises she's had. Yang devours her Mistress' pussy, savoring the taste as she always did.

"OOOH FUCK YES! That's it, my slave, eat me out!" Ruby screams.

Yang licks lovingly, deeply inside Ruby's leaking cunt and drinks her mistress' juices. Her tongue enters deep in Ruby's luscious folds, tasting and savoring. Yang plays with Ruby's clit with her left hand and with her right she inserts two fingers in Ruby's butt then uses the vibrate feature.

"SHIT!! YANG!! I'm so close! I'm gonna- Aaaaaahh!!!" Ruby screams, her cum squirting in Yang's mouth.

Yang happily drinks her mistress's cum, she gulps mouthfuls as fast as she could but some dribbles down her chin.

Soon enough, Ruby calms down from her high, panting and grinning wide. She looks at Yang and sighs, "Oh, Yang.~"

"Yes, Mistr- hmphh!!!" Yang couldn't finish as Ruby knocked her to the floor with a tackle-kiss, Ruby once again dominates Yang's mouth. Ruby can taste herself mixed with her sister's saliva. Yang holds Ruby in a loving embrace and kisses back. After a few minutes they pulled back for air and both girls gasps deeply.

"Yang,~" Ruby addresses again, "that felt really good... but I'm still not satisfied."

"Then use me however you wish, Mistress."

Ruby moves herself above Yang's still hard cock. With one swift motion, she buries the throbbing piece of meat deep into her pussy.

"Ooooh, Ruby.~" Yang groans, "I missed being inside you."

"And I missed having my favorite toy inside me." Ruby responds before rocking her hips back and forth. "Ooooh, I missed this cock kissing my womb, making my feel so full."

Ruby changes from rocking to humping, moving her hips upward until only Yang tip is all that's inside, then slam down with a wet smack. She repeats it over and over for a minute before she cums, her walls tightening around Yang dick, who groans for release but is still under the chastity command.

"That's one down," Ruby pants, "and about... oh I don't know, ninety more to go."

Yang whimpers from hearing that.

"You'll get to cum, but only after I'm satisfied, slave." Ruby

"Yes, Mistress."

And so, Ruby continues riding her big sister cowgirl style, bringing herself to orgasm after orgasm. Yang, however, is stuck on the edge of her orgasm. Her cock leaking pre-cum and throbbing for release. At some point during their love-making, Ruby uses her semblance so she can cum faster. Yang's been lost in her limbo of sexual edging, but descended further in when Ruby used her speed. Mouth open in a silent scream, eyes rolled far back, small spasms here and there. Yang looks utterly shattered.

Eventually, Ruby slows to a stop, breathing heavily and glistening with sweat. She lost count how many times she came but doesn't care. She catches her breath then gazes down and sees the state Yang is in.

Ruby smirks, "This always happens. Yang! Wake up!"

Groaning, Yang shakes her head. "Ugh, Ruby?"

"I'm here." Ruby responds before getting up.

Yang whimpers again, partly because she hasn't came yet and partly because she misses the lovely warmth of her baby sister's pussy.

"Please, Ruby," Yang begs, "Let me cum."

Ruby holds her cheek lovingly, "You will, I'm just getting into position." She steps away and towards the camera. Ruby kneels then leans forward, her hands holding her pussy lips open. "Yang, come here and fuck me silly. Give me a really good pounding, as hard as you can! Only then will you get to cum."

"Yes, Mistress." Yang smiles widely and takes her place behind Ruby. She lines her cock up and pushes in all the way. After, she firmly grips Ruby's wrists and not-so-gently starts banging. She doesn't go easy on Ruby, too desperate to be nice. Yang is fucking her so roughly that Ruby boobs are jiggling back and forth. Ruby doesn't mind it at all, if her rolled up eyes and hanging tongue are any indication.

After five minutes of hard fucking, Ruby manages to collect herself long enough to give Yang her next order. "Yang, unchastity!" She cries out having another orgasm.

"AAAAAHH! RUUUUBYYY!!!!" Yang screams out, finally free to cum now, her sperm pours into Ruby's womb.

Shot after glorious shot, Ruby's stomach inflates until it looks like she's some months pregnant. Some of her Yang's cum does leak out but most of it stay in. After a minute, Yang orgasm finally stops. She pulls out and collapses from exhaustion along with Ruby.

Once they calm down their breathing, both girls start giggling, "BEST JOB EVER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commands and Triggers
> 
> Passive Commands:  
> The slave's primary concern, worry and purpose is to be loyal, to follow orders without question, without thought, without worry and without hesitation. All other duties of that slave's previous life, like being a huntress for example, comes second. Serving her mistress brings her great happiness, pride, feelings of purpose and meaning, serving her mistress is her life. The slave is to address her mistress accordingly unless ordered otherwise by the mistress. The slave(s) will always be horny, even if a little. For a trigger to be used, mistress must addresses the slave(s) in question, whom acknowledges, then speaks the trigger she wishes to use. This is so no accidents would occur.
> 
> Triggers and Effects:  
> Obey your Mistress - The slave crawls to her mistress and kneels before the mistress, eyes closed, head tilted downward. The slave's mind enters The Paradise, a mental state wherein the mistress can imprint new commands and triggers into the slave.
> 
> Wake up - The slave awakens from The Paradise.
> 
> Hard - The slave's cock becomes hard and shall stay that way unless mistress uses the "Soft" trigger.
> 
> Soft - The slave's cock becomes flaccid. (note: the slave cock can become hard naturally or ordered with the "Hard" trigger)  
> Note: The "Hard" and "Soft" triggers only applies to Yang as she's the only futanari in this story.
> 
> Chastity - The slave in unable to orgasm no matter what the slave does. (note: the slave can still feel pleasure)
> 
> Unchastity - The slave is released from the "Chastity" trigger.
> 
> Orgasm - The slave is forced to orgasm, even when she's under the "Chastity" trigger.
> 
> In Heat - The slave becomes very hot and horny, where her clothes feels like they're aflame and must fully undress. Even if she's nude and buried in the snow, she'll still feel warm. The slave will do whatever she can to satisfy herself and will not resist anything or anyone that would help her do so. But this satisfaction is only temporary and the "Flames of Horniness" will reignite anew. This can only be truly extinguished by the mistress herself either using the "Orgasm" trigger or with her own touch.
> 
> Aura Off - The slave's aura is suppressed fully, likewise she's unable to use her semblance.
> 
> Aura On - The slave's aura is released from the "Aura Off" trigger, likewise her semblance is usable again.
> 
> All Fours - The slave is unable to stand on either her feet or knees and must crawl. The slave remains that way until the mistress cammands her to stand up.
> 
> Speechless - The slave in unable to speak nor comprehend any spoken word. The only words she can comprehend are commands directed toward her by her mistress and words the slave is able to use are those that acknowledges her mistress; i.e. "Yes mistress." (note: slave is still able to grunt, moan, etc.)
> 
> Push - The slave is made to push all poop from her bowls and piss from her bladder. During this, the slave is unable to use language just like with the "Speechless" trigger. The slave will crave a pacifier and if she gets it, she'll will experience massive euphoria. This trigger last until the slave's bowls and bladder are empty and afterwards feels more euphoria.
> 
> My Child - The slave's mindset becomes that of when she was five years of age. The slave will have no control over her own bowels and bladder. The slave will crave a pacifier and if she gets it, will experience massive euphoria. The slave is unable to use language just like with the "Speechless" trigger, the mistress can allow the slave to speak without breaking the slave from this state. While in this state, the slave views the mistress as her mother. (note: if mistress doesn't allow the slave to speak, she can still grunt and moan, etc. Also, the slave can only talk in baby gibberish)
> 
> Become a(n) [Animal] - The slave's mindset becomes that of a faunus but is more animal than human. The animal in question is of the mistress' choosing and will be included in the trigger. While in this state, the slave will desire the usual things that the chosen animal wants, i.e. if a cat, she'll want fish, etc. The slave will have the behavior of the chosen animal.
> 
> Human - The slave is released from the "Become a(n) [Animal]" trigger.
> 
> To anyone and everyone who comments, you can leave a comment on what trigger and commands you'd like to see and I'll try my best and/or you could think up of new triggers for Ruby to use on her slave.


End file.
